Asgore Dreemurr
Summary Note: This profile contains spoilers for the game Undertale. Please do not continue if you have yet to play the game and do not want to be spoiled. Asgore Dreemurr is the king of the Underground, the ex-husband of Toriel, and the father of Asriel. While Asgore is mentioned repeatedly throughout Frisk's journey, as early as in the Ruins by Toriel, he is not actually seen until the end of the neutral route, where he acts as the penultimate boss. While Toriel alludes to Asgore being some kind of murderous maniac, many other denizens of the Underground act as if he's a "big, fuzzy pushover". On top of all this, certain characters act as if Asgore will do anything to acquire Frisk's soul, while others say he'll likely just let them go home if they ask nicely, making the player unsure of what exactly to think. It isn't until they reach New Home that Frisk learns more about Asgore's past. Years before the events of the game, after monsters had been forced into the Underground by humanity, a lone child fell through the barrier while climbing Mount Ebott. Injured, the child called out for help, and was discovered by Asriel. The young prince took the child back to his home, where his parents nurtured them back to full health. Adopting the child into their family, the king and queen believed them to be the one who would act as an ambassador between humans and monsters, and the Underground was full of hope. One day, the child became deathly ill. Their only wish was to see the flowers from their village one last time, but because no monsters could leave the barrier, there was nothing they could do, and the child died the next day. Struck with grief, Asriel absorbed his adopted sibling's soul, becoming a being of incredible power. Using this power, he crossed the barrier, intending to take his sibling's body for a proper burial at their old home. Upon reaching the village, humans who saw Asriel holding the child's body immediately assumed he had killed them. The villagers fell upon Asriel, striking him with blow after blow packed with killing intent. Despite now possessing the power to kill them all in an instant, Asriel refused to fight back. Eventually, he made his way back to the Underground, where he collapsed and died in the royal garden. The king and queen were distraught; they had lost both their children in a single night. The denizens of the Underground felt devoid of hope, as once again, the humans had taken everything from them. In his rage, Asgore declared war on humanity, vowing to slay any human who came to the Underground and take their soul. Once he possessed seven souls, Asgore would use them to become God, breaking the barrier and erasing humanity from the surface of the planet, allowing monsters to live in peace without fear of being persecuted and killed for something they could not control. As Frisk would later discover, the truth behind this tragic chain of events was more sinister than anyone in the kingdom could have imagined (see Chara for further information). After a quick encounter with Sans, Frisk will reach Asgore's throne room, finding him watering flowers. Upon seeing Frisk, Asgore reacts with shock and sorrow, stating that both of them know what comes next. Leading the child to the barrier, Asgore will allow Frisk to take care of any final business before their final confrontation. Once they are ready, Asgore will reveal the six human souls that have already been acquired before solemnly engaging Frisk in combat, smashing their MERCY option and forcing them to fight. While both parties realized the severity of the fight, neither were really giving it their all. Frisk, while filled with Determination and the will to make it home, did not want to kill Asgore, as they could understand his plight. Asgore, while knowing that he must kill Frisk and use their soul to free monsterkind, feels great remorse for what he must do, and goes the entire fight without looking Frisk in the eye, trying to distance himself from the reality that he must take the life of a child. Upon defeating Asgore, the king will fall to his knees, briefly explaining a bit of his past. Asgore reveals that, though he declared war on humanity in his rage, he has regretted it ever since. The king never wished to hurt anyone, but he needed something to give his people hope for the future. His wife became disgusted with his actions, leaving for the Ruins and never to be seen by him, again. Asgore had lost his entire family due to this series of tragedies, and while he wanted to give his people hope, he himself had lost it. He tells Frisk that he only wants to see his family again, urging Frisk to do what they must, allowing them to either spare or kill him. Should the player choose to spare him, Asgore will be touched by the fact that Frisk would rather stay in the Underground than take his life. Asgore promises that while he may not have much, he will make sure he and his wife take the best care of Frisk that they can, perhaps finally being like a family, again. Unfortunately, he is interrupted by a hail of bullets which strike him down, killing him instantly. Regardless of if the player chose to kill or spare Asgore, Flowey will then appear, destroying Asgore's soul and absorbing the six human souls, cackling before he forces the game to crash, leading into Frisk's greatest challenge, thus far. Asgore, like most of the other main characters, plays a major role in the game's true ending along with a minor role in the ending of the genocide route. During the true end credits, Asgore can be seen working at Toriel's school, implying that while they may not have gotten back together, they were at least able to patch up some old wounds. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''7-A, likely far higher Name: 'Asgore Dreemurr, King Fluffybuns (nickname given by Toriel) '''Origin: 'Undertale 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown (After a certain point, Boss Monsters only age when their children do. Since Asriel died, both Asgore and Toriel have stopped aging) '''Classification: '''King of the Underground, Boss Monster, Ex-Husband of Toriel, Father of Asriel, Adopted Father of Chara, The King Under the Mountain '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Immortality (Type 1), Fire Manipulation, Magic, Soul Manipulation 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Mountain level, likely far higher''' (Many, many times more powerful than characters like Undyne) 'Speed: Relativistic+ '(Fought on par with Frisk despite holding back) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Class 50 '(Should be far stronger than Undyne) 'Striking Strength: '''At least Class PJ+''' Durability: '''At least '''Mountain level, likely far higher''' (Traded numerous blows with high Determination Frisk) 'Stamina: '''Immense (Fought a long battle with Frisk without slowing down until he was completely unable to fight) 'Range: 'Extended melee range with his trident, Much farther with fire magic 'Intelligence: '''Presumably incredibly high in some regards, as Asgore has ruled the kingdom of monsters since before they were banished Underground. However, in others, he is rather naive. '''Weaknesses: '''Often refuses to fight at full strength, can often be shaken in the midst of battle should he be doing something he knows is wrong (i.e. fighting a child). '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *''Fire Magic -- Similar to Toriel, Asgore appears to have a mastery over fire, using it for numerous techniques. These include calling down undulating waves of fire, creating enormous, inescapable walls of fire, circles of fireballs which close in on his opponent, creating large trails of fireballs which track his opponent, and creating enormous bursts of dozens upon dozens of fireballs which are immensely difficult to dodge. *''Trident -- ''Asgore has shown to be extremely proficient with his trident, swiping it across the battlefield in an attempt to hit his opponent. The trident will leave behind trails of magic, making it impossible to dodge by conventional means. When the magic is orange, Asgore's opponent must be moving in order to not be hurt. When the magic is blue, his opponent must remain stationary. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: ' ' Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Undertale Category:Parents Category:Royalty Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Monsters Category:Warriors Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Kings Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Male Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Anti-villains